


Nardo’s ‘Pagetti

by EctoPhosphate



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoPhosphate/pseuds/EctoPhosphate
Summary: SauceK and Nardotoe make spaghetti together. Complete Crack Fic for @buzzoff. Based on that one comment on "Like The Sun and Moon". Yes, that one.





	Nardo’s ‘Pagetti

Nardo threw down the pillow in their fort, yelling something unintelligible mixed with “I have the most amazingest, bestest idea, Sauce!!”

SauceK groaned, falling out of the fort on his elbows. “I don’t think I want to know.”

Nardo stuck his tongue out at him, sitting on his back, making an “oof” noise come from the dark-haired boy beneath him. “Too bad, I’m gonna blather on about it anyways.”

“Dang it, Nardotoe…” SauceK tried relentlessly to get him off his back, but soon gave up.

“We are going to make the ‘pagetti!”

“What the heck is ‘pagetti?” Honestly, what language is this even?

“You know...the noodly thing with lots of emo sauce and the cheezzzzzzz!”

SauceK blinked. “Like the worms and blood and disappointing tidbits of doom?”

“Oh my gawd, Sauce. Stop being so emo. Who fed you that?”

“Bad camping trip.” SauceK struggled again. “Now, will you get off me?”

Nardo didn’t reply, jumping off and running to the kitchen. “Wheeeeee!!!!”

Sauce scrambled to his feet. “Dang it, Nardo, don’t break the glass!!”  
-  
Ingredients laid out, the two were prepared to make the simplest spaghetti possible. So simple, even Nardo the disabled-cook could make it. He was really only good at eating, in all honesty. “Okay...first we need to boil water,” SauceK deadpanned.

“Awesome! I can do that!” He filled up the pot and set it on the stove. He glanced at the recipe. “Now...add some salt!” He then proceeded to literally pour salt into the pot, only to stopped by SauceK with a very irritated expression.

“A PINCH, Nardo! God!” He put the salt away. “Dump like 80 percent of that and refill it.”

“Okie dokie, emo hair!”

“Stop calling me that!” He grabbed the pot in exasperation and set it on the stove. “You know what...just go play your dollies or something, I’ll make the sauce…”

Nardo’s eyes lit up. “Okay, make the sauce, Sauce! I’m gonna go play Ken and Barbie! Jessica just dumped Ken, did you know? It’s super dramatic.”

SauceK rolled his eyes, pushing him out of the kitchen. “Yeah, yeah, poor Jessica. GET OUT.”  
-  
“I want to add the stuff!” Nardo muttered on SauceK’s neck. SauceK swiveled around in shock, almost smacking the spoon into Nardo’s face.

“God, you scared me, Nardo…” Sauce thought it over. He was done with the sauce and had already drained the pasta. Nardo could add the cheese after the sauce, then. No way, he could mess that up, right? “I guess you can add the cheese… BUT, only after-”

SauceK was too late, he was already adding the cheese to the pasta, without the sauce. “Cheeeeezzzzz!!!!” he squeed, while SauceK mouthed a “Noooooooo….”

“All done!” Nardo beamed a blindingly bright smile, despite ever so lovingly fucking up.

SauceK groaned, but didn’t have the heart to tell him he was wrong. “Whatever, let’s just add the sauce and get this over with.”

Nardo poured it in happily, grabbing the spoon from SauceK, and humming some random spaghetti song. “Yummy, yummy in my tummy!” Sauce pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. But, at least it was done.  
-  
Back in the pillow fort, they were eating the fruits of their labor. Nardo thought it was the best thing ever. “Best ‘pagetti everrrrrr, Sauce. You cook SO good!”

SauceK rolled his eyes. This wasn’t even close to quality in his opinion, all cheap ingredients and nothing homemade. Although, if anything else, at least it was “Better than worms…”


End file.
